Someones Watching Over Me
by codla
Summary: Would death stop James and Lily from having fun? Of course not! Join James and Lily on their adventures in the afterlife filled with laughs, drama and not to forget the fact they can watch over their son Harry! How will they react to the Dursleys' treatment of him? Or his magnet for trouble? Read and find out!
1. What just happened?

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please try and not make your reviews too mean... i will accept negative comments but i would also appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. And keep in mind I'm only 13. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hello everybody. My name is J.K Rowling meaning I OWN HARRY POTTER! *does happy dance*  
><strong>**Snape: *Slips veritism into water*  
><strong>**Me: *drinks water* Sorry I am just Codla. I do not own Harry Potter whatsoever. **

**This story will mainly be from Jame's POV (with occasionally Lily and any other character I may include in this story). The bold is quoted from the books. Italics is Jame's direct thoughts/dreams.**

* * *

><p><em>Random Quote that has nothing to do with the chapter:<em>

_Friends are like potatoes, if you eat them; they die_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - What Just Happened?<strong>

One moment I was standing, watching my death rush towards me, the next I was sitting at the edge of a cliff. How strange… What had happened? Ah yes. Him.

~0-0~ Flashback ~0-0~

Hearing the door burst open, I ran out into the hallway. And there He was. Tall, pale and noseless.

**'Lily, take Harry and go! Its him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!' **But I knew I could not. I had no wand, no weapon. But I would not beg. I would not be a coward and step down. I AM JAMES POTTER AND POTTERS ARE NOT COWARDS. I stared at the man I hated. Or was he a man? Was he even human? No matter what he was he was evil. So I stared at him right in the eye. I thought of Harry and Lily and found strength I didn't know I had. Straightening my back, I stood my ground. _Avada Kedavra _he cried and the last thing I saw was a flash of green light coming closer and closer towards me. _I love you Lily and Harry._

~0-0~ End Of Flashback ~0-0~

Which meant… I was dead. _Great._

Then I heard them. I heard the sound of a crowd talking and laughing together but I could not make out a single word. It was all a babble of noise to me. I turned around realizing this was the afterlife. Heaven. _At least I'm not in hell. Minnie always would tell me that I'd go to Hell to make up for the living hell us Marauders gave her. Ah well I proved her wrong then. _Behind was a group of old adults sipping tea and coffee together while have a nice old chat. To my left children were running around and around each other, content with themselves. To my right some were peering down looking over the edge of the cliff. Some were laughing while others were crying. I watched one lone man walk away from the cliff, head down looking neither left or right.

What was this fascinating thing that had captured the attention of so many people? What was so interesting about the bottom of a cliff?

Standing up, I made a mental note to go check it out later and I walked away to go talk to someone so someone could explain what was happening. Before I had even taken 2 steps there was a cry. A cry that I never wanted to hear was coming from below the edge of the cliff. _Lily!_ Running over I peered over the edge of the cliff.

But what was there was not something you would find at the edge of an ordinary cliff. But then again, I was dead, so I suppose the dictionary definition of ordinary does not apply hear. Instead I was looking down into Harry's room. I saw Lily, arms spread out like an eagle in flight across an object. Like she was protecting it. Staring closer I realized it Harrys crib. And in it was Harry, looking scared and confused.

Standing in front of Lily, talking to her was a hooded figure more commonly known to the Wizarding world as Lord Voldemort. Or You-Know-Who. Or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. _What was the point of these names? Its stupid. What if I actually DON'T know who? You can't HONESTLY expect everyone to know who you're talking about if you say You-Know-Who. And He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is sooo long! It will be quicker to just say Lord Voldemort. Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself._

But Lord Voldemort was known to have a trigger (or should I saw curse?) happy nature.

_Why wasn't she dead yet? Whats happening?_

I leaned closer and a voice drifted up to me and sent shivers down my back.

**'This is my last warning'**

**'Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy… Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything'**

**'Stand aside – stand aside, girl'**

_Why was he giving her a chance? Why?_

I watched in fear as Voldemort cocked his head to the side and then _Avada Kedavra_. The room was filled with green light, as it rushed to the corners and sought out all the nooks and crannies. No space was saved from the monstrous green light. Lily dropped to the ground, her arms falling limp, like an eagle shot out of the sky.

'Noooooooooo! LILY! NO!' I had tears in my eyes now. No Lily can't die! No! This isn't happening! NO! HARRY NEEDS HER!

'LILY!'

'James?' A voice came from behind me.

I ran towards the sound of the voice and embraced her.

'Lily, what happened? Why didn't he kill you? How did –'

But she placed a finger on my lips.

'I want to see what happens to my son.'

'OUR son' I corrected as we walked back to the edge. We leaned over and watched as Harry started to cry. I felt Lily trembling next to me. I knew that she wanted to go and comfort him, tell him it was all a dream. I still wish it was a dream. But Harry will be joining us soon. Then we can be a family again. _Hey good idea! We can be Dead-Family-Of-The-Month_. I was going to mention this to Lily but I then I realized it probably wasn't the best time for jokes.

_AVADA KEDAVRA_ Voldemort shouted and Harry died… Wait… What the hell just happened?

We both watched in shock as we saw the green light hit Harry's head and rebound on the caster. Voldemort disappeared into a pile of ash, leaving behind his wand which was untouched. Harry stopped crying and closed his eyes appearing dead to the world. Harry seemed to have defeated Voldemort…

'Lily, where's Harry? And what just happened?'

Her emerald eyes were filled with tears as she looked up at me and away from Harry's bedroom.

'Lets go look for him. He is bound to be here.' She said believing him to be dead.

I reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. We walked back to where we had appeared, hoping to see our son. Sitting there instead was an elderly man, with bright blue eyes and a few tufts of hair here and there.

But no Harry.

Lily approached the stranger 'Hello, sorry to bother you but have you see a 1 year old boy appear here?'

The elderly man studied her face for a minute and shook his head. 'Sorry but I haven't seen anyone'. He had a croaky voice, but it was loud. Much loader than you would have expected someone of his age to muster. I saw my fear reflected on Lily's face as I thanked him and pulled her away.

'Where is he? We saw him die! No one has survived the killing curse!' I half shouted.

'James…' came her timid voice. 'He may not have died. The curse rebounded off him. He may not have…' But I cut her off there.

'LILY NO ONE HAS SURVIVED THE KILLING CURSE!' I collapsed on the ground sobbing my eyes out. _Where was my son?_

I heard her foot steps run away, getting quieter and quieter.

Pulling myself reluctantly out of misery, I joined her and gasped at the sight when I looked down. Harry had his eyes open and was crying. And crying. And crying. And certainly not dying.

'He survived' muttered Lily.

'Yeah… our son… survived the killing curse… wow… survived.'

I glanced at her briefly. Even in death she was beautiful. Her long red hair cascaded down her back. Her pale skin was perfect in everyway possible. And her emerald eyes was like nothing you had ever seen. Apart from Harry's of course. She sensed my staring and gave me a smile. A genuine smile. Even with the tears rolling down her face, I could tell it was real. I smiled back and I wish that I could stay here forever, just staring at her, content with just her company. But a terrible howl from down below ripped us from this peace. My head jerked down and I saw Padfoot hovered over my body clutching it and howling.

'Oh Merlin Lily! Everyone is going to think that Pads betrayed us! Shit, shit, shit, shot! But it was actually Pettigrew. ARGH THAT PETTIGREW IS GOING TO COP IT! HE WAS MY FRIEND LILY! OUR FRIEND! AND HE BETRAYED US!' She was too busy thinking about everything else than to reprehend me on my language.

'Shh, calm down James. It'll be alright. I know that Sirius doesn't have a brain, but that rock of his is smart enough to realize that there's more sense going to the Ministry to clear his name rather then going after Peter.' She comforted me, while rubbing my back gently. _I doubt Pads even has a rock in his head… but we can hope. We can hope._

Sirius ran into Harry's bedroom and collapsed in a fit of tears but a small voice crying 'Pafoo! Pafoo! Where Mummy, daddy? Scawy man in cwoak make gwee lighs!' distracted him. He approached the crib cautiously, hardly daring to believe his eyes.

'Harry?' he questioned uncertainly.

'How is this possible? How are you alive?' he murmured to himself, so low that Lily and I barely heard it.

A crash from the living room caused Padfoot, Lily and I all to jump. Padfoot whipped out his wand and ran out. But it was only Hagrid. _What was Hagrid doing here?_ Glancing over at Lily, she seemed as nonplussed as I.

Padfoot, realizing who it was, lowered his wand a mere inch.

'They're dead Hagrid. I should be dead. THEY ARE DEAD! IT IS NOT POSSIBLE! I AM NEVER GETTING MY BROTHER IN EVERYTHING BUT BLOOD BACK!' And he started to cry again.

'Well thanks for the concern Black' muttered Lily coolly, but I knew she didn't mean it.

Hagrid walked over to Sirius and they both cried and comforted each other for a minute. Hagrid seemed to regain some control over himself eventually, but Pads was still white and shaking. Hagrid went upstairs and fetched Harry then stumbled down the stairs.

'**Give Harry to me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him'**

I let out the breath I did not realize I was holding.

'It'll be fine Lils. Harry will be fine. Sirius will look after him. And Moony can help!' I stated grinning as much as I could.

'That's what I'm worried about' was the cheeky reply.

Turning back to the scene, Hagrid and Sirius seemed to be arguing. Then we heard Hagrid

'**No, sorry but I have me orders from Dumbledore. Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an uncles.'**

At this sentence Lily let loose. She cursed, and swore and threatened. I didn't even know half the words she was letting out. _Wow… something has got her knickers in a knot._ But I can't really blame her. Her "sister" and her good for nothing husband aren't the nicest people. _Understatement of the century… whatever. _But surely… they have to be nice to their nephew? I mean, it's the humane thing to do. Tuning out from Lily, I returned my focus down to earth.

'But… I have legal guardianship over Harry! I AM HIS GODFATHER!'

_YEAH GO PADFOOT!_ Lily and I HAD stated that under no condition was he to go and live with the Dursley's. He had Padfoot, then Moony. He even had the Longbottom's to take care of him. But he was NOT to go live with the Dursley's.

'Sorry, but Dumbledore said Harry has ter go ter his aunt an uncles house'

'Well, Dumbledore knows best I suppose… Take my motorcycle. It'll be quicker and I have some unfinished business. I wont be needing it anymore.'

_What? Pads? NO! FIGHT! MY SON IS NOT TO GO LIVE WITH THE DURSLEYS! And what do you mean by unfinished business… you better not be doing what I think your doing._

And with that Sirius gave one last kiss to Harry, said good bye (with a hug and a kiss) to Lily and I, and with one last glance of the house, he transformed and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I KNOW in the third book it says Hagrid was at the house before Sirius but whatever. My Fanfiction, My Rules.<strong>

**Once more, thanks for reading and PLEASE review :D It means the world to me. **


	2. The End of a Miserable Day

**AU: Hey again. Thanks SOOO much for all the reviews. I would list you guys but when authors do this, I sometimes get annoyed cause im like: OKAY I GET THE FACT THAT THEY REVIEWED! Yeah that's just me so I wont list you guys but yeah. But for all your reviews I will give you all:**

**VIRTUAL FREE PASSES TO THE HARRY POTTER THEME PARK! YAY!**

**I will still hopefully be sticking to the Weekly updates but schools back so ill just see how I go with it :\**

**So ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: *sobs in corner* GO AWAY! I GET THE FACT IM NOT J.K ROWLING! STOP RUBBING IT IN**

'Lily? Shuttup'

_And she continues to rant…_

'Lily? SHUT UP!'

_And she ignores me._

'Lily? Harry's crying'

_And NOW she listens!_

Lily stopped cursing and threatening and started to take deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out.

'What?' She asked.

'Padfoot has gone after Pettigrew I think. He has given Harry to Hagrid to take to the Dursley's on Dumbledore's orders.'

'WHAT? Is Padfoot ASKING for a death wish?'

'More like a Dementor wish' I mumbled.

'And anyway, why does Dumbledore want him to go to the Dursley's' she spat out.

'Tuney hates magic! And he knows that. Our poor harry is going to be mistreated because of me!' She stood up and started to pace again, muttering incoherently under her breath.

I got to my feet as well and wrapped my arms around her.

'Shh Lils. Shh. I'm sure Dumbledore has a good reason. Let's go watch Harry, Dumbledore is bound to explain, and let's hope that Padfoot doesn't do anything rash at the moment.' After a few moments, she nodded. Taking her hand in mine, I guided her slowly back to the viewing point.

'Let's just see how Petunia and Vernon take to Harry kay? Boy, I wonder how Dumbles will explain to them…'

We could see Hagrid flying across the sea on Padfoots flying motorbike. _Wow he loved that thing. It was like Sirius and the bike were attached at the hip!_ Lily and I inferred that the lump in Hagrid's coat was Harry.

'Oooh Hagrid be careful! I do not want my child to slip down and fall a thousand metres!' Lily exclaimed.

'Don't worry Lily, I would trust Hagrid with my life. Even if he doesn't seem it, he really is careful… some of the time. And I do not think he can hear you' But I said the last bit quite softly. This didn't really seem to reassure her but hey, it was the best I could do.

'So Lily, we have determined Harry is safe, and Sirius will probably not do anything till the morning so we can relax'

'Yeah I guess your right. But James, do you know how to work this thing? Like will it only show harry, and where he is, or can we look at other people?'

'That is an excellent point my Lily flower! Lets experiment!' The endless possibilities that could come from this was exciting. I could stalk Snivellus. _Wait, why would I want to? I'm sure he leads a boring life. I mean, hes Snivellus!_

'James… you are 21 years old! Stop acting like a 5 year old… but then again, your mental capacity is of a 5 year old… never mind. You're acting your mental age.' She scolded.

I mock pouted at her.

'Nup, I am not taking it back'

Still pouting.

'No.'

Pouting.

'James you know it's the truth. Stop complaining' _Dang, she has a point._

'Yeah well, if your so smart, how do you work this thing?'

'Easy. Vernon and Petunia Dursley!' She shouted down.

And behold, before my eyes the scene started changing dramatically, like the earth was rotating quickly to show us what we wanted. And in less than a few seconds we were looking down at them sleeping peacefully in their rooms, unaware of the terrible deed that took place that night.

Lily smirked at me. _Why does she have to be so smart?_

'Fine then Mrs Smarty Pants.

'How can I be MRS Smarty pants?' She cut in. 'That means I have to be married to someone smart and that doesn't exactly apply to you…'

Scowling at her I continued on with my speech.

'And as interesting as this must be to you, I prefer watching Harry sleep rather than Mrs Thin and Mr Big. So… Harry Potter!'

This time the scene wasn't as dizzying. But I suppose that was because it only shifted about 100 metres. Yes that's right folks, Harry Potter, my son, was outside on the street. _Hang on… wait… HE IS ON THE FRONT DOOR! ALL ALONE! IN THE COLD!_

Lily seemed to have just come to the conclusion the same time I had.

'DumbleDORE! YOU FOOLISH OLD MAN! DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOOKING AFTER A BABY? FOR ONE THING THEY GET COLD EASILY! AND IT IS FREEZING OUT THERE! Aww my poor baby Harry is going to get a cold' she screamed then changed tones and cooed. _The famous Evans temper. At least I'm not at the receiving end of it THIS time. Phew_.

But the peace and quiet from her outburst didn't last long. She seemed to have recalled what she was ranting on about and started up again.

'And what about explaining to Petunia? HOW HAVE YOU EXPLAINED TO HER! ALL I CAN SEE IS AN ENVELOPE! HOW DO YOU EXPECT HER TO …' _There's a letter?_ I tuned her out and examined our little bundle of joy, looking so peaceful in that little basket thingy Dumbledore I think made for him… Ah yes, there's the letter. Clutched in his pink little hand was a piece of white paper which I ASSUMED to be a letter. I mean what else could it be? A *insert witty object here*? **AU: yeah sorry I can't think of anything now… if I think of something good or if you can think of something ill add it if I like it (and give credit to you of course) sorry but I really wanted to put this chapter up :D**

Harry turned over and clutched the letter closer to him and that's when I saw the Lightning Bolt scar on his forehead. _Wow… that must have been where he was hit by the curse._ Then my next thought interrupted my brain. _My son is going to be ffaaammmmooouuusss! *happy dance around the brain* And ill be famous too! Famous for… dying… how nice._

It suddenly seemed too quiet. I took a cautious look at Lily. She seemed to be red in the face but was done with her rant. I looked back and it seemed that everyone had heard her. _Woops… I hope we don't kicked out for being to noisy. CAN you get kicked out? Ah well, even if you cant, I don't want to test it. _

'Lily… next time could you be a teensy weensy bit quieter? They seemed annoyed at us and I do not want to be kicked out.' I made sure I whispered this so she would get the idea and whisper too.

Lily's furious gaze fell on me. I gulped.

'James. Potter. Do you not care for the wellbeing of our child? Do you not realize that he could die out in the cold? Do you not realize'

Her voice started out as a whisper but then it started to escalate. I realized it was getting a bit too loud for my liking so I cut her off.

'Lily. Whisper'

She _looked_ at me but started to whisper again.

'And you James Potter can NOT tell me to keep quiet otherwise we may get kicked out. You hypocrite! All the stuff you and the Marauders got up to at school.' _Hehe hypocrite and hypogriff sound the same. Damn it brain! Why cant you concentrate on what she was saying!_ She did have a point there. It was pretty rich of me to complain to her about getting kicked out when I probably should have been expelled from Hogwarts. _Hah, I bet Snivellus is laughing his head off now. All the Marauders are ruined: I am dead, Sirius is in Azkaban, Peter is believed to be dead and Remus is all alone with nothing but his badly misbehaved rabbit to keep him company. But Lily… nah he can't have feelings for her can he? I mean he called her a… a… gah even I cant THINK it. How could he even SAY it? After their 6 years or MORE of friendship!_

'I am sorry Lily. I am stressed out too. How about we turn in for the night and see what happens tomorrow morning. We both have had a stressful today and a good night sleep will do us both wonders.' I insisted sincerely. _Haha Moony would be in shock at the moment. I am usually the one who causes stress and he fixes it up. Now I'M fixing it up. Oh wait… MOONY! He didn't know about the swap! He will think Sirius is the traitor and I am dead… Well if Padfoot clears his name up at the Ministry that will put Moony out of some of his grief. I guess I will have to check up on him tomorrow._ I made a promise in my mind to check up on Moony tomorrow to see how he's coping.

'I cannot believe you are the one comforting me and stuff. Usually its Remus who is better at this stuff' Lily states

'Well there's a first time for everything' I replied, quoting a muggle saying I heard Lily talk about.

We both leant down as far as we could from the cliff, and blew harry a good night kiss. I stood up, assisted Lily to her feet and we walked back away from the cliff.

_Now what? Where is the bedrooms… are there even beds up here or do we sleep under the stars? Hey that wouldn't be a bad idea._ I was brought back down to earth by a familiar voice that I haven't heard from over 2 years.

'James? What on EARTH are you doing here?'

'Mum? Dad?' And my parents stepped into my view beaming at me.

I left Lily and set off towards them. I quickened my pace and they did too. Before you knew all 3 of us were running towards each other and engaged in a group hug. Once all 3 of us has resurfaced I introduced them to Lily and explained we were married, which they already knew because they had been watching from above. That thought alone filled me with warmth and happiness, and I understood why they did it. The same reason we were doing it for Harry. Love.

We hugged again, but this time Lily joined in. After separating, the next thing I knew I was slapped up the back of my head from my mum. It didn't hurt to much. It didn't hurt at all. It was more shock really.

'WHAT WAS THAT FOR?' I exclaimed rather loudly.

'For dying' she retorted cheekily.

'It was for a good reason, and it probably would have happened anyway. Because, you see…' My parents gently pulled us along and gave us a tour of the place? World? _Meh whatever its called, it doesn't matter. _As we walked, we talked. We talked about what my parents have been up too and what happened the day they died. And lily and I explained about the prophecy. All in all it was a nice ending to a hectic day.

**AU: Yeah im not too happy with the ending for this chapter but I cant really think of what else to say… As always Review please (: It really makes my day. Like actually. The first review I got I could not stop smiling the whole day. Even if you just say: Good work on the chapter or Nice work, I would still appreciate it all the same. Now ill stop rambling on before I bore you guys to death :P**


	3. A Sirius Problem

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating last week but I spent all my time learning that a****2 ****+ b****2 ****= c****2 ****(I really don't get the point of the Pythagoras theorem… like if I wanted to know if it's a right angle triangle I would measure the angle ==") and stuff like that so I had NO time whatsoever (: im already in the middle of writing the nexy chapter so hopefully itll be up next week. And thanks for all ur reviews :D**

**Guys the pace will be slowing down a bit more now because James has gotten over his initial shock and panic. **

**A shoutout to my umm proof readers LULU and Whatever clarebears username is because without them you would be reading a chapter filled with stupid errors. **

**I own the Deathly Hallows book and nothing else **

Waking up early the next morning _(well I think it's early… I don't think there really is a thing such as time up here in the afterlife),_ I lay in bed thinking over what happened.

_**Mental List Of Facts I Have Determined – **_

_I am dead_

_Lily is dead_

_Harry survived the killing curse _

_Voldy is dead_

_I am annoyed at Padfoot_

_Harry is going to live with Lilys sister and her um… husband… more like whale but…_

_Voldemort has a stupid name_

Looking _or thinking I suppose_ over my list, I came to one conclusion. I had a weird day.

Realising I couldn't lie still any longer, I sat up and jumped out of my red and gold (A _Gryffindor through and through; even in death, that's who I am)_ hammock. I saw my parents sleeping on their hammocks a few metres away. I was filled with a warm bubble of happiness. I thought I would never see them again. I can still remember the moment my whole world came crashing down around me, the moment I was informed of their deaths.

_**FLASHBAAAACCCCKKKKKK**_

_I was 18. Just graduated and having the time of my life. It was the night I had planned to propose to Lily. Ah my sweet Lily. It was times when I was around her that I forgot about the war that was going on. Her laugh, so beautiful, so melodic seemed to wash away my stress, grief, angst. _

_The night I prepared for her was going to be perfect. I had spent years dreaming about this moment and her reaction. Ever since I was 11, I knew she was the one._

_She was due to arrive in 5 minutes and I had already made her favourite food and set the table. _

_Hearing a knock at the door, I felt my heart rate increase dramatically. I hurried to the door and flung it open._

"_Hey Lil…" I stopped right there. It wasn't Lily. It was Dumbledore. And his eyes weren't twinkling. Uh oh. _

'_I assume you're expecting company and I'm sorry to interrupt but this cannot wait.'_

'_Yeah sure… come in, come in' I stated uncertainly, inviting him in to the lounge room._

'_James, sit down and make your self comftable.' But I refused. _

'_Well if you insist' Dumbledore said. _

'_It's about your parents.' My head started spinning slightly and my breath rate increased. _

'_Last night, their house was attacked by Death Eaters.' I started feeling ill. _

_Dumbledore bowed his head. I felt myself falling, the ground coming closer and closer towards me. The last thing I heard before everything went black was Dumbledores ever calm voice ' There were no survivors'._

**END FLASHBAAAACCCCKKKKKK**

Seeing them again, so happy, so real and so… so… ALIVE was a bit of an odd experience for me. But they weren't the only people we saw. We saw all of our friends from the Order and school such as the Prewetts, Bones, McKinnons and many more. It was a happy reunion, but there was an air of sadness as well. I could almost hear everyone's mind thinking: No, not you! Why did you have to die? And there were these 2 people, one a young girl, and the other one seemed to be her mother. And their eyes reminded me of someone, their bright blue eyes. But I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was about their eyes that was familiar to me.

The tour Lily and I were taken on last night was a breathtaking experience. When most people think of Heaven they think of a huge mansion, high tech devices, state of the art brooms etc. But this Heaven was all that. But different. There was no huge mansion. But instead there were trees. And lots of them. And the colour of them, it was so green it made my head spin. _I suppose this would what Earth would look like if we hadn't destroyed it. _

Our hammocks were the forest, tied up to the perfect height and length for each person. _Boy I love magic. _

There was a quidditch field with brooms supplied. But the model of brooms was a bit confusing. I had never heard of them. They were called Lightning Bolt 3000, but I didn't have a chance to test them out since Lily, dragged me away as soon as the top of the quidditch hoops came into view. _Hmm, maybe I should go test them out._ There were a lot more places such as the river, field of flowers and the mountain in the distance which, apparently, gives you a very nice view if you hike to the top.

With the thought of flying in my mind, I set off towards the quidditch pitch. I arrived eventually only getting lost a few times which I was quite proud of. _Not to mention I could see the hoops rising above the trees, like the sun rising over the horizon._

I found one of those mysterious brooms by the edge of the pitch and I approached it with caution. _Boy, if Sirius could see me now… wait… wasn't I meant to check up on Sirius and Moony? ARGH!_ I knew that the cliff was way too far away to get the quickly, considering we spent about 30 minutes _I THINK_ to get to the quidditch pitch from the cliff and who knows what might have happened by then?

So abandoning all caution I ran towards the broom hopped on it and before I prepared myself I set off towards the cliff.

"ARGHH!" _SLOW DOWN! _ And immediately it slowed right down. _Wow I think it knows what im thinking. Let's experiment… Errr… Fly left? _And immediately I had to grab onto to the broom as I felt the broom jerking to the left. I did the same about the right and the reaction was the same. _Wow this is awesome! Why couldn't I have a broom like this. It's not just awesome, it looks awesome! _The top of the broom was a smooth yet sharp tip that helped cut through the air quickly. There were no odd twigs sticking out at random places like those Comet brooms that used to be out. The end bristles seemed to be crafted individually to perfection. I could see all the effort that was put into this broom. _Lightning Bolt… hmmm it reminds me of Harry's scar…_

I guided the broom towards the cliff, testing out the different speeds and what It can do, and I managed to get to the cliff in about 10 minutes _I THINK._ Rushing over I announced in a pompous manner "Sirius Black!" and I saw the scene spin before my eyes. Then I saw Sirius as his animagus form running across a town and stopping in the middle of the street where I saw…

"Peter!" I heard someone growl next me. It was Lily and she was watching the scene over my shoulder.

"Thanks for waking me up James. I really appreciated it." I was quite sure she was using sarcasm but I wasn't 100 percent certain so I chose the safe option in replying and nodded. Figuring out that I probably wanted to watch instead of talk to her, she stopped talking and gasped, pointing down to the scene below. I whipped me head around and felt sick. Peter and Sirius were standing on a heavily populated street each shouting at each from the other side of the road, their wands raised. The muggles surrounding them were beginning to get agitated from their anger at each other. _NO YOU IDIOT PADFOOT! GO TO THE MINISTRY!_

I heard Pettigrews raspy voice drift up to me, shouting "Sirius how could you? James and Lily Sirius!"

_Wait what? _

'That little devil' Lily muttered next to me. _Im confused. _

Probably seeing or sensing my confusion she explained 'The mangy traitor is framing Sirius for it! And considering no one knew we swapped, that'll be more evidence against him!'

_Shit._

'Ah.' I really didn't want to watch the scene below me, it would break my heart too much. _How could Wormtail do that? We were his FRIENDS! _

Sirius was tensing for attack when Pettigrew suddenly put his wand behind his back, and performing a nonverbal spell, he blew up the whole street. All of the colour from Lily's face had disappeared. I never knew you could get paler than white, but Lily had just proved me wrong. _And I don't blame her._ The scene on the ground below was horrendous. There was blood splattered all over the ground, in a sick yet intricate pattern. I saw a random arm at Sirius feet and a foot a metre off. I assume there was screaming, but I couldn't hear it. I had tuned everything out and the only thing I could think was _He was our friend. How could he? He was our friend? How could he? He was our…_ Lily pulled me out of my trance and pointed down 'PETERS GONE!' And he had, the only trace of him was a finger on the ground and I think I saw a rat tail disappear down the hole in the ground that opened up into the sewers. _Padfoot GET OUT OF THERE!_ And guess what the idiot did? He laughed. And he only laughed when he was devastated. When he didn't want to come to terms with the grief, when he couldn't comprehend what happened. _I don't blame him. If Padfoot had died because Moony had betrayed him then Moony kills about a dozen people and frames him, I would feel that way. _People always thought that Pettigrew was never a true marauder. Always an extra. But that's not the truth. At the beginning, yes that was true, but eventually he came to be a real part of our group. We all loved him like a brother so I couldn't believe he would turn against us.

Hearing pops down below I saw members of the ministry apparating to the scene and arresting Sirius. I started to shake, realising where he was heading off to.

'Azkaban' Lily and I breathed together. I couldn't control the shakes anymore and lily came over and wrapped her arms around me. _Sirius doesn't deserve this, he spent his whole life defying his family. HE WOULDN'T DO IT! _

'Don't worry love, there's always the trial.' _Ah she always knows what to say _

I realised she was right, and Sirius could plead innocent then.

'And James, you do realise Padfoot is going to have to explain about you guys being ILLEGAL Animagi, Emphasis on ILLEGAL.' _She has a point. Once again. _

'Well he will only get a fine, and he has too much money for his own good so that doesn't matter. And it's better than being thrown in Azkaban.' She seemed satisfied with that answer and nodded.

Padfoot's wand was confiscated and he was taken away. A blood splattered street, a few body parts here and there and an air of panic, confusion and hurt was what had been left behind of Pettigrew's betrayal.

**Thanks for reading and review (:**


	4. James and Lily view friends

**Hehe im really proud of myself. I have discovered this fascinating page break line :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe lines :D (sorry im kidna on a sugar hiiiigggggggghhhhhhhhh) SUGARR!<strong>

**This chapter i experimented with Lilys POV. I hope i did her justice :\**

**And btw ill be updating every 2 weeks cause school work is getting a lot. well that might be because i write this in class rather than do work :\ ah well.**

**BETA'd by CLARE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DOUBT JK ROWLING GETS SUGAR HIGHS LIKE THIIIIISSSSS**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

I felt sick. I felt the sickness from the deepest depths of my stomach then it travelling all around my body like the blood running through my veins. It filled me up from the inside, hindering my breathing and making me feel like my body was swelling up like a balloon then I was floating off. Off to a world of what if. What if we hadn't of changed the secret keeper to Peter? What if Peter wasn't a death eater? What if Harry wasn't born? What if the prophecy wasn't made? What if…

I felt a sudden rush of heat and realised James had his arms around me, but not trying to comfort me. He was trying to comfort himself._ There's always the trial for him. There's always the trial. _I wrapped my arms around him and we stayed like that. I excused myself and unwrapped myself from his embrace after a period of time. I heard him mutter Sirius Black and he leaned over. Smiling, I walked and walked till I was sure I was out of eye sight. I went to the edge of the cliff and stared down uncertainly. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this. _Yes he hurt me… but would he still be sad? _Knowing the only way I could clear my mind was by looking I muttered 'Severus Snape'.

He was standing outside our house. Well what remained of our house. _Haha I told James not to leave the oven on… Yeah that was lame. _He reached out and placed his shaking hand on the gate. Shaking… I shook my head. _He's probably sad about the dreaded loss of his BELOVED MASTER. Not the lowly MUDBLOOD he hates. _I felt tears roll down my face and I wiped them away, ashamed of myself. He made his decision and I made mine.

'Lily' He moaned. Wait… what?

'Lily… why?' I saw a lonesome tear run down his face and he opened the creaking gate and ventured in cautiously. _I am confused. _

'Aren't I just a filthy little mudblood to you?' I spat down to him.

**James POV **

I watched Lily glide away and my mind went blank. _Remus, Peter, Sirius. Remus, Peter, Sirius. Us. Marauders. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. _I couldn't stand brooding on it too long and I stood up to go find Lily. One thing that most people learn about me is to never let me brood or ill brood forever. (AN: Hehe like father like son).

I headed off into the direction she went and walked on. And on. And on. I heard someone cry out: 'Aren't I just a filthy little mudblood to you?' and I saw a figure kneeling down on the floor, her red hair contrasting greatly against her dark blue top. _Fire and water. _

I watched on.

**Lily POV **

He stepped gingerly over the remains of our battered doorway. On the floor I saw James body, his face set in determination but a slight bit of fear was evident. Snape kneeled down beside him and stare at him, his face wearing an expression of hatred and fury. But just for a moment I saw SLIGHT bit of gratitude on his face.

'Thank you for keeping her happy' he muttered so quietly I wasn't sure he even said it.

He corrected James's glasses on his face and stood up, stepping over his body. He levitated himself up the stairs, clearly not trusting them to support his weight.

_Does he truly care after all? _

He took one step into Harry's room and seemed to collapse, staring at horror at my body. I have to admit I wasn't looking to good. My hair was a mess, my clothes were all bunched up at random places. There was dirt and debris all over my face and I was extremely pale. _Almost like a whiter shade of pale. _His face went whitened and he seemed at lost for words. His mouth opened and closed like one of those clowns at festivals where you put the ball in their mouth. I smiled weakly, remember the time when we were 10 and we slipped away to go to the local fete. I remember how he won a massive teddy bear and gave it to me, claiming he was to mucho for a teddy. _What happened? _

Voldemort. That's what happened. He was the one who ripped our lives apart and stole our innocence. There was never a time I felt more hatred for him than what I felt know. _Harry better kill this guy or I WILL find a way to go back as a ghost and I shall destroy him myself. _

Snape dragged himself towards me weakly and wrapped his arms around my body. And this is when the waterworks started. Ive seen Snape cry before , whenever his father would hit him, or his parents would fight, but never as hard as this. He sat there, his arms wrapped around me howling. _Oh Sev…_ This continued for about a minute until there was a noise from the floor below. It sounded like someone had tripped over a piece of rock. At once Severus _Wow that's the first time I've referred to him using his first name in a LONG time _was on alert. He placed me gently back on the floor and got to his feet. With one last lingering look at me he disapparated. The next moment 2 wizards came in and levitated my body down the stairs. I heard the distinct pop of apparition and all was quiet again.

**James POV**

I do not know how long I stood there. I stood there and watched. Lily's expression went from anger, to confusion, to shock then to utmost grief. But I knew better than to interrupt. She seemed lost in the moment. She eventually pulled out and stood up, still looking down at whatever scene was below her.

Knowing that I wouldn't be interrupting I snuck up to her and tapped her on the shoulder while subtly trying to look down on what she was looking at. _Old habits die hard I guess. _She jumped about a mile in the air and reached into her robe trying to find her wand. _That wasn't what I was expecting. _

'Woah woah woah! Steady there'

'Oh sorry… you just gave me a fright'

'I gave you JUST a fright? That was more than JUST a fright!'

'Well… I was going through emotional turmoil'

'Mind telling me what it was?'

'No.'

'Please?'

'No.'

'PLEASE?'

'No.'

I had no other choice. I had to take drastic action.

I started tickling her.

'No… please! I BEG YOU! ILL TELL YOU! STOP!' She managed to get out between each burst of breath. I stopped tickling her and pulled her into my lap stroking her hair.

'Well.' I stated.

'Well' she replied.

'I was just watching Sev.' She glanced up at me uncertainly. I tried to keep my mask up and smiled (hopefully) pleasantly.

'So what's our favourite Slytherin up to now? Torturing muggles? Kissing Voldemorts feet?' I heard my voice beginning to rise.

'No.' she whispered. 'He's crying because we're dead.'

My eyes widened.

'He… he was at our house. And he walked in. and he saw you. And he just stared at your body with hatred. But then he said "Thank you for keeping her happy". Well I think he did. Then he went to Harry's room and saw me and um… cried…'

All while she was saying this, my brain was having trouble process this.

'And I think… I think he still wanted to be my friend after the INCIDENT. And I… I… I didn't let him!' And with that she started crying in my lap.

We talked some more about Snive… um Snape. One thing we talked about is no more calling him Snivellus. _Unfortunately_.

When we had talked through it all, Lily looked a lot better. She had forgiven Snape for everything that had happened but I was still reserving my judgment. He is still a Death Eater.

We went and joined my parents and friends and went to go have brunch because it was too late for breakfast but too early for lunch.

* * *

><p>After food break I went to go check on Moony. Lily decided to catch up with friends and I let her be even though I wanted her to come. She deserved this chance and I didn't control her. So I left with a smile and wave and headed to the cliff. The only other people there were the blue eyed people. I still couldn't figure out what was so familiar about those eyes. It was at the tip of my tongue, just sitting there waiting for me to discover it. But it was too well hidden in a complex maze. Shrugging I tore my eyes away and they landed on Moony.<p>

He was sitting down on the couch looking anxiously out the window, as if expecting someone. A faint sound of knocking came drifting up to me and I strained my ears to hear closer. Moony went to the door and in came Dumbledore looking forlorn. _Like when he told me my parents were dead… uh oh. _Dumbledore asked whether Moony wanted to sit down. I had a sudden de ja vu moment. Moony shook his head, just slightly to indicate he would be strong enough.

'Remus… I, I don't know what to say'

'Just say it. Please.'

'James and Lily are dead and Sirius murdered Peter.' Dumbledore said his usually calm demeanour wavering and he indeed looked like an old man with the whole world resting on his shoulders.

Moony shook his head so hard it looked like it would fly off any minute. _Well if it did Moony can come and keep us company here :D_

'Please… this isnt funny. Tell James and Sirius this ISNT a funny joke!' I saw his usually brown eyes turn slightly amber. All Dumbledore could do was shake his head sadly and Moony and I both saw a tear trickle down his face. Moony couldn't take it any longer. He howled a howl that no normal human would manage and his werewolf side began to show. He pushed past Dumbledore and he went crashing into the wall, Moony's strength over powering him. But Dumbeldore made no attempt to stop the out of control wolf as he began to tear his room apart. But eventually the howling stopped, his human mind came into control again and he sank to the floor.

'Leave' he muttered. When Dumbledore made no move to leave he shouted 'LEAVE!'

Gracing his wishes, Dumbledore patted him on the back but Moony shrugged him off. As he was leaving he looked up to the ceiling/sky and he seemed to be looking at me right in the eye. As if he could see me.

'Too short of a life' he murmured. But I wasn't paying attention to that. I was paying attention to his eyes. His bright blue eyes.

The same eyes that two ladies to my right owned.

* * *

><p><strong>Welll guys i hope you enjoyed reading my chapter and could you please review cause im always looking for ways to improve my writing skills. <strong>

**I never imagined that writing the eventgs after their Deaths would take this long! By now i thought id be starting when harry is 11 but my brain keeps thinking up more and more things to add :D ah well...**

**I hope there wasnt too many errors because my BETA could only look over the first half of this chapter**

**and do you reckon i could get to 20 reviews either this chapter or next? :D**


	5. The Passing Of Time

**This chapter is just a filler chapter, no plot and its short so it didnt take that long to write. **

**RANDOM SHORT COOL STORY YOU DONT HAVE TO READ: My friends gave each other nicknames. Im prongslet, Friend A is Padfoot and friend B is Moony (we didnt want wormtail). yesterday in maths padfoot and i werent really doing much work and im like: Wheres Moony? we need to copy off her.**

**Padfoot: Yeah i mean Moonys never sick.. (friend B wasnt at school that day) wait oh hes a werewolf. Itd be cool if the full moon was this week**

**Weird thing is that the full moon IS this week 0.o**

**DISCLAIMER: I solemnly Swear i am NOT J.K Rowling**

* * *

><p><em>Lily and I… well we thought that lovely Petunia and her whale husband would at least treat Harry like a normal human being. We were wrong. When he was a baby, Petunia wouldn't breast feed him. They didn't even give him baby milk. They just fed him usual milk which didn't do much to his growing which led him to be a scrawny little midget. He had no toys, no books and his cot looked like they had made it out of scraps of driftwood on the beach. <em>

_It didn't get much better when he was older. They spoilt their own son rotten while not even giving Harry enough to eat. Dudley had 2 whole bedrooms while Harry got the cupboard. I don't think my ears have been the same since Lily found out he lived in a cupboard. _

_He was like their very own house elf, but at least they gave him a bed and clothes… once Dudley was done with them. _

_And don't get me started on his "aunt" Marge. She was a devil. She looked like an over grown hippopotamus that had a poorly done Bat Bogey hex done on her. She was ugly in other words. And she treated Harry worse than his good for nothing guardians did (I refuse to call them family). _

_She turned up out of nowhere with dog biscuits to give to Harry. On another she brought occasion a broom (to help sweep the floor with she said) and one year she turned up with an armful of presents for Dudley and gave them to Harry, only to take them away once his hopes was raised and slapped him on the arm saying that freaks like him don't deserve anything. At least Harry's guardians don't slap him that hard, only little taps that would just sting a bit. _

_But something that REALLY pissed Lily off was how Petunia was treating our deaths and magic. Honestly, us dying in a car crash? Idiot. And whenever Harry didn't accidental magic, WHICH PETUNIA KNEW ABOUT, he was punished. It's not as if it's his fault! And they don't even tell him about magic and just call him freak or boy so I doubt he has much self-esteem. I heard somewhere that children who grow up in an unloving family turned into bullies. I never want Harry to be like me and bully people and yes I know that I bullied people for no reason and I whole heartedly regret that. Though Snape however…_

_I shared what I was feeling about Harry turning into a bully with Lily and she laughed for a moment and said she would have never guessed I would have been the responsible one. But her face fell once again and she looked like she wanted to rip Petunias head off. Not that I'm complaining about murdering her. As long as I can have a turn I'm cool. _

_And Aunt Marge's dogs were horrible! Especially Ripper! I swear that dog was trained to kill Harry. Like that one time he chased Harry around the yard for an hour, nipping at his heels and eventually Harry had to climb a tree to get away. And Marge STILL wouldn't call the stupid mutt off (I swore never to call Padfoot a mutt again) until past midnight, and only because Harry had fallen out of the tree and crashed to the ground below, fracturing his collar bone. Ripper had then gone and attacked Harry's still and helpless face and Aunt Marge was forced to call Ripper back. But I suspect she did that so that Ripper wouldn't be put down and classified as a dangerous dog. _

_Overall we were hoping someone would come and seriously injure the Dursley's and Marge so that Harry could be moved to a more loving home. _

_But being up here among the dead wasn't all dreary. I mean, who gets the opportunity to see their own funeral? It was pretty cool, but Moony could hardly say his speech without blubbing up. Well, no one could sit through our funeral without crying. Even Minnie! I knew she loved us! Deep down… somewhere…_

_And another plus was the fact we could look at anyone and any place and any time! I think Santa has one of these cool cliff things! I mean: He sees you when you're sleeping; he knows when you're awake! He MUST have one of these things! At first I found it fun but eventually the novelty wore off and the shocks I would get such as when I decided to drop in to give Snape a visit and he was in the shower. Now THAT was a disturbing mental image. And there was also the other type of shock. The Oh-my-Frank-and-Alice-are-insane type shock. But one thing that really peeved me off about their torture into insanity and their inability to look after Neville was the fact Neville was carted off to a loving family. Yes they put a lot of pressure on him but they loved him. Why couldn't Harry have that opportunity?_

_And up here there were quite a lot of interesting people to talk too. Witches and wizards alike all had some sort of story to tell us, whether it be fact or fiction I don't know but they sure were entertaining! But the blue eyed people (which now I'm SURE they're related to Dumbledore) avoided me at all costs. Ever since the day I asked whether they knew Albus Dumbledore, they quickly shook their hands and ran away. The younger girl looked like she was going to say something but eventually didn't. Lily didn't have much luck either but at least they politely excused themselves rather than run away. _

_And on another unrelated note every day I would visit Padfoot in Azkaban. It turned out he didn't receive a bloody trial and they just chucked him straight into Azkaban! Even MOONY didn't ask for a trial for him! MOONY SHOULD HAVE KNOWN HE WOULDN'T HAVE DONE SOMETHING LIKE THAT! But I suppose no one would have suspected Peter. _

_Azkaban wasn't doing Sirius any good. True, he wasn't really going mad like any of the other prisoners but his good looks were fading (he would kill me if he knew I thought that) and he was getting skinnier and skinnier. But now, he spends most of his time as Padfoot, only changing into Sirius when a human comes near him so they don't suspect anything. I suppose animals aren't as affected by dementors as humans are. _

_Even though Voldemort is gone, hopefully forever, it is still sad times for us._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it and as always Review and ill give you all Butterbeer and itll make my day :D<strong>_  
><em>


	6. My Son's a Parselmouth!

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in THREE weeks *the horror*. I had a stomach bug, then went through some emotional shit at school and then i came down with the flu and then some more shit and then my teachers decided to make all assignments due today so this wasnt too high on my priorities list. So sorry**

**So this chapter is starting in relevance to The Vanishing Glass and i wasnt quite sure how i should do this so I experimented. I hope i wrote it well :)**

**SHOUTOUT TO Callidora-Malfoy and BLAH for reviewing EVERY chapter so far :D You guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling and neither are you**

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to CLARE for proof reading this but i didnt see any corrections... so there are probably still some there :D<em>

* * *

><p><em>Galloping along, the cool wind hit my face like a dozen pins at once. It wasn't a painful experience. It was rather nice considering I had been galloping for hours. Ducking, weaving, jumping and running, the nature of it after doing for years was now a steady rhythm and I hardly had to pay attention to it. Instead I focused on the sounds and the scenery that engulfed me. Up above a hippogriff soared in the black sky illuminated by the full moon which seemed eerily bright tonight. The hippogriff gave out a loud squawk, his cry echoing through the sky, his cry finding its way through the leaves of each tree, into every crevice and working its way into everyone's ear.<em>

_There was a rustle to my left and I ducked just in time as a huge and monstrous beast leaped out from the unknown, trying to pin me to the ground. My heart thumped painfully in my chest as I tensed up, lowering my head so my antlers faced the unknown danger and hoping it would provide some protection to me. A low growling sound came from beneath me and as my instincts took over and I started to run. _

_But I stopped when I heard a dog making a barking sound like he was laughing. I turned around with an annoyed huff and started to charge at the grim like dog when a werewolf jumped in front of me protecting the dog. There was a squeaking directly below me at my feet and glancing down I saw a rat. I lowered my head so he could climb on me._

_The wolf let out a howl and we ran. The trees slipped past us, almost like they too were the wind. _

_There was a glimpse of red which stood out against the dark colours of the forest. I paused and looked closely trying to figure out what it was. But the dog and wolf kept running like there was nothing there. A slight weight continuing down my back alerted me to the fact that the rat was climbing off my back. _

_The red appeared again and I gave chase. But it did not move. Then I heard it._

'_James? James? James? James! JAMES POTTER YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW'_

_This puzzled me for a moment but I had more important things to think about. Such as the fact the forest was slowly fading around me. I tried holding on, but it was like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands. _

The red thing started coming into focus and I sat up as if I had been electrocuted. Right in front of me was the face of Lily Evans. And it was morphed into a very unattractive scowl.

'Aww Lily! Don't pull that face! It doesn't look good on you'. This earned me a light slap on the arm. _Wow what did I do wrong? _

'James guess what day it is?' _Woopee. A guessing game._

'Erm… oh yes Happy Birthday!' _Save 1 for James Potter._

She glared at me coldly. 'My Birthday was about 5 months ago.'

_Woops. _

'Um… oh is it MY birthday?'

'No.'

'Is it… our anniversary?'

'No'. She was getting more agitated by the second.

'Ah… I really have no idea'. She hit me again on the arm.

'It's Dudley's 11th birthday!' She said in an annoyed way.

'And why again am I concerned that it's the big sack of potatoes birthday?'

'BECAUSE Harry is always miserable on Dudley's birthday and I would like to be there watching over him.' She said slowly as if explaining that 1 + 1 = 2 to a 5 year old.

I finally understood the fuss and relaxed slightly which brought my attention back to the dream. The dream wasn't really a dream. More like a memory. It was one of our last nights' running wild around the school under the light of a full moon.

It was odd because each full moon, for the past 2 or 3 years, without fail I have had a dream about what I did on the full moon. The first time the dream was about my first time as an animagus, the second time was about my second dream and so on. It was odd, but I welcomed them with open arms. I know I shouldn't live in the past, but the past was so hard to let go.

Shaking my head, I got up leaving Lily sitting on the hammock staring after me.

'You had another dream didn't you?' She said softly.

'Yeah… I think this one was our third last time before we graduated.' She smiled sadly and I offered her my hand. She accepted and gracefully climbed out of my hammock.

* * *

><p>After breakfast <em>food is more for novelty reasons up here rather than for survival <em>Lily dragged me off to the cliff.

'Harry Potter' Lily said fondly. Even though we've never really met the kid properly (_I mean you can't have a conversation with a 1 year old. And if you do they are usually one sided…)_ we still loved him and Lily was quite proud of him. I would have preferred a bit more a trouble maker but he's perfect. _And I mean turning his teacher's wig blue? Priceless! _

I felt a rush of anger spoil my mood as I watched Harry cook breakfast while the THINGS spoil their special little Duddykins rotten. _Boy I might have felt sorry for Dudley… IF he wasn't so mean to Harry and a rotten boy in general! But Duddykins? *Shudders* _

Harry took a quick glimpse at the table which had a permanently sagged due to the amount of food and presents that sit upon its back every year. I saw a flash of anger and sadness cross his face before he went back to cooking.

'Harry's never had a birthday has he?' I nudged Lily to let her know I was talking to her.

She shook her head sadly. Up here, every year we would throw wild parties to celebrate Harry's birthday. The down side was that he was never there, and would never know.

Harry finished cooking and made his way to the table to serve breakfast.

'Like their own personal slave.' Murmured Lily. But what happened next shocked Lily and me senseless.

'**Thirty-six** presents' Dudley said looking up to his parents and blinking at them. '**That's two less than last year.'**

'That Absolute, SPOILT BRAT!' Lily raged as she jumped up. _Even I wasn't that spoilt!_

'His own COUSIN waits on him, his PARENTS wait on him and he STILL complains about the number of presents he has! Thirty six is MORE than plenty! Most people get about 10, 15 at the most! Now STOP being a pig and APPRECIATE what you have got!'

'You took the words straight out of my mouth! But with double the volume I might add.' She smirked at me as I pulled her down.

Harry was wolfing down his food like there's no tomorrow. _Looking exactly like Padfoot! Or Moony with chocolate. _

'**Little tyke wants his money's worth' **Mr whale chuckled while ruffling mini whale's hair. _Mr Whale and Mini Whale… this could work. _I nudged Lily in the ribs.

'Hey I thought up some better nicknames for them!' She raised an eyebrow.

'You mean better than Mr Pudgy Teddy Bear, Mrs Stick Insect and Mini Potato?' _Yeah don't get me started on those… _

'I thought we agreed to never mention that ever again. EVER.'

'And did you ACTUALLY think for a moment I would take that deal seriously?' _Yes. _The look on my face must have confirmed her suspicions and she laughed.

'Fine then, that incident never happened. So what have you made up THIS time?'

'Mr Whale and Mini Whale!' I said gleefully. She pondered that for a moment, her brow set in deep concentration.

'Yes, that could work. Not very original but I LOVE IT!' _Score 1 to Mr Prongs. _

'We can work on Petunias later.' She said and we turned our attention to Harry yet again. Harry and Mr Whale were watching Mini Whale open his presents and Petunia stormed back into the room.

'What's got her knickers in a knot?' Lily shushed me and leant closer.

'**Bad news, Vernon. Mr's Figgs broken her leg. She can't take him**' jerking her head towards my son. _Who has a name! _

'He has a name. It's Harry if you didn't know. Use it' I growled.

'**You could just leave me here?' **Harry said hopefully, delight in his eyes. His eyes went dull again as Petunia snapped back

'**And come back and find the house in ruins?' **

'No that's what will happen if James was there. But that's Harry, not James' came a voice from beside me. _Thanks Lily. Thanks. I'm just going to ignore the fact that it's true. _

Harry's face was slowly lighting up and hearing the conversation I didn't blame him.

'**I suppose we could take him to the zoo… and leave him in the car…' **

'He's not a dog! That's Padfoot!'

'**That car's new; he's not sitting there alone!' **

'Good'

Just at that moment Mini Whale started crying. But any normal person could tell he was faking it. Mr Whale and his wife however aren't normal and are quite blind. So of course they didn't notice.

'**Dinky Duddydums…' ** Lily and I missed the rest of what she said because we were both too busy cracking up. _Who in their right mind would call someone Dinky Duddydums? But then again Petunia ISNT in her right mind. _

'**I… don't… want… him… t-t-to come!' **Dudley yelled between huge sobs. He then shot Harry an extremely nasty grin. _Despicable child! _

'Hey he reminds me of someone' Lily said then turned and pointedly looked at me.

'Oi! I wasn't that bad!' I protested. Lily snickered.

'What about that time in first year, about the 200th time you asked me out and I rejected, you sat in the middle of the great hall and sobbed hoping I'd take pity on you. You were quite dramatic. Worse than that beast down there I must admit.' _Oh merlin I was such an idiot back then. _

'I was ELEVEN!' She smirked but nodded.

A rat face kid then walked in the door and Dudley immediately stopped crying. _And they STILL don't get he was faking. _

After this it was just Mr Whale and Petunia discussing what to do with the "freak" while Mini Whale and Rat Face chased Harry all over the house.

* * *

><p>I could hardly believe my sons luck and apparently neither could he when he found himself in the car on the way to the zoo. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lily nod in approval.<p>

After about 10 minutes of driving Mr Whale started to complain and today it was about Motorbikes.

'… **roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums'** _Yup, definitely Padfoot. _

'Padfoot' Lily chuckled.

'**I had a dream about a motorbike.' **_Oh really young Harry? _**'It was flying.'** _Oh my gosh… bad idea… _

'Idiot kid' I muttered under my breath

'Oi that "idiot kid" is our son!' Lily protested hotly.

'Okay okay! It was just a umm… Idiotic moment?' I suggested weakly. She seemed satisfied with my answer and let the matter drop. Down below Mr Whale was shouting yet again… this time something about motorbikes not flying. _Awkward for you because they do. THAT RHYMED! _

'You know James, Harry had a remarkable memory' she said thoughtfully.

'What? How? Didn't he forget not to mention stuff like that in front of Mr Whale?' She hit the back of my head.

'No' she scowled. 'The fact that he remembers that motorbike.'

'What motorbike?' I asked somewhat stupidly.

'You know… the motorbike you always used to take Harry on… the one you and Sirius crashed… the one you and Sirius ran away from the death eaters on and ran into the police (AN: If you haven't read the mini story J.K Rowling wrote about it GO READ IT NOW (its online somewhere… just google James and Sirius Prequel)) and the one that Hagrid took Harry on to get to Privet Drive.' _Oh THAT one._

'Oh THAT one! I thought you were talking about the other one…' _Woops. _

'Sorry James dear, I didn't quite catch that. What OTHER one?' She smiled sweetly. _Quick, quick I need a distraction. COME ON BRAIN THINK! I NEED A DISTRACTION. _

'Oh look they have arrived at the zoo!' I blurted out. It turns out they had.

As they walked towards the entrance to the zoo Harry looked around in amazement and all the different sights. He seemed to be drinking the image up. _SLUUUUUURRRRRRPPPP. _Mini Whale and Rat Face had just knocked a little girl over and then laughed when she started to cry. Mr Whale and Petunia paid no attention to this but instead chose to reprimand Harry for "dawdling". I saw the mother of the little kid that got pushed over approach Mr Whale and Petunia. _This will be good. _Lily seemed to think the same thing as I saw her as I saw the subtle marks of excitement show on her face and in her posture.

Her lips parted a bit, just enough to show a bit of white while her eye brows raised. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink and I saw her lean lower to the ground.

'Um sorry to bother you but your son and his friend just knocked my daughter to the ground and laughed.' Mr Whale and Petunia turned around in outrage. The lady seemed to realise this but held her ground. _Gryffindor for sure. Hey that also kinda rhymed! _

'I am sure it was just an accident! Our diddykins will never do such a thing!' Petunia cried.

'I am extremely sure of what I saw ma'am' the lady said and gave a glare so fierce I swore it was Minnie for a moment!

'Oh you must be talking about our nephew! I am sorry but he is disturbed around crowds' and with that Mr Whale called Harry over and swiftly slapped him on the hand. The lady tried to stop it but she was too late.

'No I am not talking about this darling boy here. Aww he's such a sweet thing. I am talking about the overweight child over there with his rat faced friend' she snapped quite rudely.

'This boy is a menace' Mr Whale and Petunia then stalked away, dragging Harry with them. The lady tried to run after but they were soon lost in the crowd.

Lily and I had watched this scene roll out in shock. But soon she started laughing. _Shouldn't she be ranting about how Petunia is an idiot or something now? _

Seeing my questioning look she attempted to stop laughing and managed to choke out between bursts of laughter.

'Just… the glare… that … lady had! Reminded… me of… McGonagall… and… I'm surprised… Petunia didn't…. give into that… ladies wishes.' Soon I was laughing too and the whole incident was forgotten.

'What are we laughing about again?' I questioned when we had both calmed down. Lily pondered on that for a moment. Eventually she said

'I DON'T KNOW!' And that set us off again. We were acting like we had in first year, and everyone was looking at us weirdly. It was nice to finally de-stress in a moment of insanity. We must have laughed for a long time as when we stopped the Dursleys, rat face and Harry were having lunch. _Mmmm that looks nice_. Lily and I decided to skip lunch today and we just sat there and watched Harry. It looked like Harry was having a nice time. _Good, that kid needs at least SOME happy memories. _

'It's too good to be true' Lily mumbled. _Thank you for that captain optimism. _

But she was right.

It was getting late but Mini Whale insisted on going to the snake enclosure, so to the snake enclosure they went. _What Mini Whale wants, Mini Whale gets. _Mini Whale and Rat Face headed immediately to the biggest snake there was on display. _No surprise there. _But it appeared to be sleeping as Harry strolled up to it and stood next to Mini Whale and observed. Mini Whale slammed his dirty nose up against the glass and pressed his whole face into it.

'Disgusting child' lily spat out. _Yes, you have told me 100 million times this year alone._

'**Make it move' **Mini Whale whined. Mr Whale rapped the glass smartly but the snake slept on.

'**This is boring' **he complained while he shuffled away. Harry moved over a bit so he was right on front of the snake. Then snake then rose up until they were looking eye to eye. And the snake winked.

'SNAKES DON'T HAVE EYELIDS!' Lily shouted outraged.

'Well this one does' I retorted cheekily. But I have to admit I was curious about what would happen. _Why is the snake winking at Harry? _

Harry leaned cautiously closer, making sure no one was watching.

'_HIIIIIISSSSSSSSS_' Harry err… hissed?

'HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS' went the snake back. _Wait… _

'James… I think Harry's a parselmouth.' _Wait what? My son is a parselmouth?_

'But parselmouth is the sign of an evil wizard! MY SON IS NOT EVIL!' Lily seemed to get really annoy4ed at me then.

'Well why exactly is parselmouth a sign of an evil wizard? Just because Slytherin could speak does NOT mean it is evil!'

'But' I began to protest.

'No James. Get over your prejudice ways and open your eyes. Not all Slytherin's are evil. Not all Gryffindor's are good. Not all Ravenclaw's are nerds. Not all Hufflepuff's are useless. Not all light spells are good. Not all dark spells are evil.' I was left speechless.

'Lily…' I began.

'No' she cut me off. I reached over to grab her hand but she knocked me back. We sat in awkward silence as Harry performed accidental magic and made the glass vanish. _Hahaha that was a good one. _But I didn't dare laugh.

Once the Dursley's arrived back home and Mr Whale threw Harry in the cupboard and said no meals I felt Lily tense but I would much rather have all limbs intact than try to comfort her so I made no attempt.

After a few more minutes Lily stood up and walked away. I made no effort to run after, she'd come back in her own time. So I grabbed a broom and flew.

* * *

><p><strong>Everything in bold apart from this is quoted from Harry Potter and the PHILOSOPHERS Stone.<strong>

**Please Review :) It'll make me happy :D **

**Btw im going on camp this weekend so if you PM me i probably wont reply and i wont get time to write at all this weekend. **


	7. The Dream

**I dont think any amount of apology will be enough for failing to update D: Im soo sorry guys :( Just as i said in last chapter I had major writers block, my mum was moving states, i was on holidays and getting 1 review for the last chapter didnt really motivate me :\**

**But ive finally figured out how to get around my writers block with the chapter i had planned out: Skip to when harry gets his letter and briefly cover it in a Flashback :D Yes i know im a genius ;)**

**But i havent finished writing that chapter (i have started though!) so i uploaded Jame's dream about the full moon.**

**Once again i am extremely sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling people. Unfortunately **

* * *

><p><strong>23 July 1991<strong>

_Tonight, we were confined in this mangy shack. But none of us really wanted to get out tonight, so none of us complained. Pads, Wormy and I liked to play Hide n Seek with Moony, because for one, it really pissed the werewolf off. He'd complain and complain when he couldn't find his "pack". And then he'd go wild, running around, destroying the furniture and all in all creating chaos. _

_Once Moony had found us we'd had to spend the rest of the night running away so he didn't take out his annoyance on us._

_As soon as Remus started to transform we hid. Once the werewolf was fully changed, he paused for a moment and sniffed the air. Once he had smelt our scent and realised he couldn't find us he went wild. I saw him running through the rooms, his paws beating at the walls and throwing the furniture across the room. I was safely hidden behind the fireplace which was quite squashy. The problem when playing this game was always my Antlers. They were too bloody big and would always hinder my chanced of "winning". _

_I heard a howl coming from upstairs then there was a lot of crashing. I peeked my head out and saw Padfoot running down the stairs, barking at the top of his doggy lungs. The next moment I saw Moony follow him, snapping his teeth and trying to give the dog what was coming to him. I joined the chase behind Moony but Moony was ignoring me, only paying attention to the mutt. I was so lost in the feeling of running and working out my muscles that I never noticed that Moony had stopped. _

_I crashed into the Werewolf, my antlers hitting its target before the rest of my body._

_The mutt seemed to sense something was wrong and turned around slowly._

_I began to slowly back away, hoping that Moony would think it was all just a game. I don't think he thought it was funny because I remember him howling and charging at me as I lowered my antlers for protection. I saw Padfoot run towards Moony in an attempt to help me but he didn't get there in time. _

_The next thing I remember was waking up in our dorms and I was aching all over. I tried questioning what happened but I was always cut off. To this day I still don't know what happened. _

I sat up with a gasp. I had forgotten about that night and the dream brought back all the memories. I looked up at the sky, and as usual, it was a full moon. I understood now why I wasn't allowed to bring it up. Remus would feel horrible about almost killing me and then he'd attempt to stop us from coming with him, and say it's too dangerous and give us one of his guilt trips. Blah, blah, blah.

It was still dark so I laid my head back down on my pillow and fell fast asleep, this time dreaming of Treacle Tarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes its short but its only a dream.<br>****Review? :)**

**And is anyone else really excited for: Harry Potter Wizard Collection? (but i shall never own it because it costs 500 dollars D:)**


	8. The Beginning Of The Beginning

**hey everyone! Huh whats that i hear? Its been more than 2 weeks? Of course it hasnt! Why would i do such a nasty thing such as not update? Gosh your brains must be addled up...**

**Well here's the new chapter. This corresponds to the beginning of The Letters from No One. The Letters from no One is being split up because it is more than one day :)**

**I did more Lily POV than James since i wasnt in the mood to be Prongs.**

**Well i'll shut up now. Enjoy Reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am NOT Jk Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>JAMES POV<strong>

OW! I woke up with a bang. _And with a mouthful of dirt._ Pushing up on my arms I found that I had rolled OUT of my hammock and onto the mossy floor below. Also finding that everything was blurry, I dropped back down to the ground and ran my hands over the surface searching for my glasses. After what felt like 10 million hundred hours I gave up and fell back asleep on the floor.

_Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap._

Opening my eyes open slowly I saw 2 bare feet, one of them tapping away on the ground. Furthering my eyes up I saw a blurriness of green, red and pale pink mixed together. _Lily. _I saw her bend down and put something over my eyes. _And she said: Let there be sight! _

Fixing the glasses on my face, I saw that she was smirking at me.

'Did someone fall of the bed last night? Awww poor Jamesy Wamesy. Awwww does Jamesy need to be strapped in?' She started cooing like she was talking to a baby. I jumped up, startling her and picked her off. She started squealing and kicking, shouting to be put down. But I just ignored her. Finding one of those nifty broom's nearby, I hopped on, made sure she was secure and set off.

I started doing loops, twists, turn. I went upside down. I went fast, I went slow. And Lily would not stop screaming the entire time. _Serves her right. _Eventually I got tired and flew vertical straight down to the ground. Straightening out the broom, I landed and hopped off and put her back on her feet.

As soon as she felt her 2 feet on flat ground she dropped to the floor and starting kissing the floor.

'I HAVE SURVIVED!' she yelled gaining weird looks from passer-by's. Then remembering why she was doing that in the first place, she turned around to glare at me. _Glare all you want. _

I just smirked back. Eventually she gave in and gave a small smile. I walked over to her and patted her on the head.

'Have you learnt your lesson now missy?' She nodded at me, then reached up and placed a delicate kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. There was nothing but plain innocence and love in that kiss. Eventually we broke apart. _No matter how many times I kiss her she still leaves me breathless. _

Grinning down at her, I held her hand and pulled her along to the cliff.

* * *

><p>Lily and I made ourselves comfortable (<em>I mean, who knows how long we will stay here for? Some days it's only for an hour, sometimes we don't leave at all!) <em>and we said together

'Harry Potter'.

_And down below, deeeeep deeeeeeeeeeeeep deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep down below. _Harry was there, standing in the hallway. And I his hands was

_Intense build up!_

A bunch of letters. _Oh. How… nice._

Lily beside me suddenly tensed up. I looked down in alarm, trying to figure out what was going on.

'James' she whispered.

'Yeah?' I whispered back.

'I think he just got his Hogwart's letter'. _FINALLY! _I leaned down even closer to confirm before I did my SOMETHING-AWESOME-HAS-JUST-HAPPENED-AND-I-FEEL-THE-NEED-TO-DO-THIS-LAME-AND-WEIRD-AND-EMBARASSING-DANCE-TO-EXPRESS-MY-FEELINGS. And there, on top of the letter_ which was on top of another bunch of letters_ was THE HOGWARTS CREST.

I jumped up in the air and started doing my SOMETHING-AWESOME-HAS-JUST-HAPPENED-AND-I-FEEL-THE-NEED-TO-DO-THIS-LAME-AND-WEIRD-AND-EMBARASSING-DANCE-TO-EXPRESS-MY-FEELINGS dance while cheering my head off.

Below, I heard Lily give off a groan but I ignored her think it was just her being embarrassed at me.

I continued dancing.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

Still slightly shaken from James's punishment, I looked forward to what today might bring. There was a nagging voice at the back on my mind telling me something would happen today but I couldn't quite figure out what. Brushing it aside, I knew I would find out what this important thing was by the end of the day I focused on my darling boy. _He looked so lonely all the time, I wish I was still alive. Both James and I both. I can imagine it now: James would be the nicer parent. I would be stricter, but neither of us would be horribly harsh. Harry would have a good sense of humour like his father, but he wouldn't be fully into pranking. He'd have inherited both of our skills in certain subjects; transfiguration, potions and charms. He wouldn't be extremely clever, but he'd be bright. He would be a very likeable person, but slightly shy. I would make amends with Snape and he could be Harry's least favourite "uncle". Then he would… _

I was snapped out of my thoughts by that annoying little voice. _**Stay focused Lily. Stay focused. **_

_Yeah and now what? _I snapped angrily back.

_**What does darling little Harry have in his hand? Hmmm? **_

That thought intrigued me and I stopped my mental argument and tried to make out what was in Harry's hand. Once I realised what it was I tensed up. I double checked again and again. But there was denying it.

'James' I breathed.

'Yeah?' he said back, mimicking my tone.

'I think he just got his Hogwart's letter'

James then tensed up as well. I saw his eyes zoom into the letter's in Harry's hand. I saw a dawning of reconization appear upon his face.

And then he leapt up and did his OH-MERLIN-LOOK-HOW-STUPID-I-LOOK-DANCE. Now with a song involved. _Merlin kill me now. _

Rolling my eyes at his antics, I turned back to Harry.

Harry had just walked into the kitchen and was now handing out the letters to everyone. And he was still staring at his own letter. _Ok new thing added to my fantasy of If James and I Were Still Alive: Harry has no common sense whatsoever. _

Big Whale Vermin (_Vernon sounds like Vermin) _opened one of his letters and groaned, muttering something about stupid bills. _One upside of being dead: NO MORE BILLS. Yes magical people do get bills. I was surprised too. _

'**Marge's ill, ate a funny whelk**' He informed Tuney (Being dead really makes you realise how much you miss people) after reading the postcard. They still hadn't of noticed Harry's letter yet and I hope it stays that wa…

'**Dad! Dad, Harry's got something**' Groan. _Darn, spoke too soon. And that ABSOLUTE BRAT! YOU COULD HAVE KEPT THAT INFORMATION TO YOURSELF COULDN'T YOU? BUT NOOOOOOOO YOU DIDN'T! RAWR! _  
>I saw Harry freeze, in the middle of taking the letter out. Vermin raced over there <em>more like waddling <em>and snatched it out of Harry's hand. _Didn't your mother ever tell you not to snatch? _That comment, which sounded remarkably like something James would say, made me realise: Where the hell is James. I looked and he was still doing his OH-MERLIN-LOOK-HOW-STUPID-I-LOOK-DANCE. Ah well, I ignored him and went back to watching. _I'll inform him later._

'**That's MINE' **Harry snapped at him, trying to snatch it back. _I wouldn't usually condone this behaviour but… GOOD WORK HARRY! _

'**Who'd be writing to you?' **Vermin sneered back. _Don't you DARE take that tone with my son Dursley! _

He shook the letter out of the envelope and started reading. The envelope floated gracefully to the ground, swaying this way and that way, flipping and spinning. Vermin's face then turned a very interesting colour. It was now extremely green. And as I watched on in fascination, I saw it turn a sort of porridgey grey. The colour made me feel ill. _I never really liked porridge anyway. _

'**P-p-petunia!' **He gasped, as if he was having trouble breathing. _Serves him right. _

I saw Mini Whale try to jump up and get it. _Emphasis on try. He couldn't even get his feet off the ground, the heavy sack of potatoes. _

Vermin passed it to Petunia who took it gracefully and I saw her eyes scan the first line. She then went extremely pale, like she was going to faint. But she regained herself and clutched at her throat as if she was dying.

'**Vernon! Oh my goodness – Vernon!' **She turned her head to face him and they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. _But not lovey dovey. More like: They've found us. _

The next moment Mini Whale had whacked Vermin on the head with his school cane. _Wow… I have no words for that. Wow. _

'**I want to read that letter' **He demanded.

'_**I **_**want to read it! As it's **_**Mine!**_' Harry shouted furiously.

'**Get out, both of you'** Vermin croaked, his throat dry. But I saw a look of determination pass over Harry's face.

'**I WANT MY LETTER!' **

'**Let **_**me **_**see it' **demanded Mini Whale again, putting emphasis on ME as if that gives him the authority to see the letter.

But Vermin had had enough. F_inally, maybe he tells of Mini Whale for once? _

'**GET OUT!' **He roared. _At least he's shouting at Mini Whale too… Ah what am I kidding: SHUT TUP UP YOU SHRIVELED UP PRUNE! _

And with that he grabbed both of them by the neck and threw them out.

_Breathe in. _

_Breathe out._

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out. _

I quickly said Petunia Dursley before the cliff thingy-ma-boby followed Harry outside of the kitchen.

'**Vernon, look at the address – how could they possibly know where he sleeps? **_If they knew where he sleeps you would probably be dead. Idiot. _

**You don't think they're watching the house?' **Petunia finished in a quivering voice.

'**Watching – spying – might be following us'** Vermin finished, his eyes looking around the room wildly, as if trying to find these 'stalkers'.

'**But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want –'**

_As if that will stop Famous Harry Potter going to Hogwarts! _

'**No, No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer… yes, that's best… we won't do anything' **_Wow he is dumb, worse than dumb. Dumbest! Argh!_

'**But' **

'**I'm not having one in the house Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?' **_Ah, so all those times you were abusing my child it was for the best? Ah I see now. _

Vermin then ripped the letter up and chucked it in the bin. He continued about his morning routine and he eventually left for work.

Once he had left I saw Petunia pear into the bin and pick out some of the scraps of the letter. She sticky taped most of the letter back together. She looked at it, shook her head and sighed sadly. She then proceeded to bury it in the bottom of her wardrobe, never to be found again.

_What's up with her?_

* * *

><p>I walked away from the cliff, set on finding James and giving him another lecture on why prejudices are bad.<p>

I was extremely surprised when I had finished watching and turned around, but he was no longer there.

And I had no idea where he was. _Typical James. Disappear without a moment notice. _

I heard a shout over to my right and my head snapped over that way. I saw there was a crowd surrounding some sort of spectacle.

Three guesses who.

I ran over there, barging through the people to see what was happening. James was standing there, in the middle enjoying the attention. He was singing. And dancing.

Now let me tell you, James cannot sing. At all. _Or dance. _

No wonder there was such a big crowd. Everyone thought he was ridiculous!

I ran to James and muttered

'You are coming with me. NOW.' I saw his smile falter a bit but nod and let me lead him out of the circle, to the disappointment of everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

After I had finished my SOMETHING-AWESOME-HAS-JUST-HAPPENED-AND-I-FEEL-THE-NEED-TO-DO-THIS-LAME-AND-WEIRD-AND-EMBARASSING-DANCE-TO-EXPRESS-MY-FEELINGS dance, I had completely forgotten what I was dancing about. I shrugged it off and focused my attention to the crowd that I had attracted.

_Brilliant. _

I ran away, singing my head off at the crowd who followed.

I eventually I got tired of running and stopped. Realising I was still centre of attention I decided to give them a bit more.

_Time to turn on the amazingly awesomenated dance moves. Yes, awesomenated is a word. Yes, yes it is. _

I kept this up for a while, and the crowd just kept getting bigger. I soon wasn't even paying attention to anything.

_Until…_

Lily.

I sensed someone approaching me, but I didn't pay much attention to them.

_Until…_

'You are coming with me. NOW.' _I know that voice. _

I saw lily's face. It wasn't exactly angry. It was more, thoughtful with annoyance. The combination scared me. _It was like she was thinking how to kill me after I annoyed her! _

I felt obliged to obey her every command so I did.

We walked off until we reached the forest edge. She turned around to face me. _Here goes_

'James, I've found another reason WHY prejudice is BBAADD!' _Oh come on! _

She had already given me a 20 million minute lecture about this. It was like:

'Blah blah blah never judge a book by its cover. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Its very bad! Blah blah blah. It's exactly like people calling us the M word.

She got extremely repetive and ex**tremely **confusing. Yes, it was her that was confusing, it wasn't me! No I wasn't confused at all… no… I wasn't!

'Lily, I have gotten the point. Please shut it.'_ Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. Uh oh. _

* * *

><p><strong>Lily POV<strong>

_Please shut it he says? PLEASE SHUT IT HE SAYS? Why that insufferable, arrogant toe rag! Grrr!_

I calmed myself down.

'James, this is our son we are talking about' But I think James had had enough with my ranting and lecturing. _But I still do not think he understands the point! _

'I DON'T CARE IF IT HAD TO DO WITH YOUR SON!' He shouted at me, then stormed off. I was beyond the point of anger by then.

'FINE THEN! SEE IF I CARE! AND YOU'RE RIGHT! HE IS MORE MY SON THAN YOURS! WHO SHIELDED HIM FROM VOLDEMORT? ME! WHO WAS THERE WHEN HE GOT HIS HOGWARTS LETTER? ME! AND WHERE WERE YOU? Oh yeah, that's right. YOU WERE BEING AN ARROGANT GIT MAKING A FOOL OF YOURSELF TO GET ATTENTION.' As soon as the words were out I knew I shouldn't have said them. I saw a look of hurt flash across James's eyes when he turned around. But I was really couldn't care less at the moment.

I saw him shake his head then walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes a little lovers spat at the end :) Or maybe a big one! Shoutout to Sheeptopus for giving me inspiration for Lilys rant.<strong>

**P.S ive got a fictionpress account if anyone goes on fictionpress. Its called codla so check it out if you want :)**

**Ive also got a tumblr. Follow? lickyourkneecaps dot tumblr dot com**

**Lastly: IMPERIO**

**Now press that little review button down there and leave me a review :D**


	9. Agree to Disagree Or not PART ONE

**Hey guys, yes i know its been about half a year and yes i know you all want to murder me. i want to murder myself but ive been writing like a word a day so yeah... And this isnt the whole chapter, its about half of it but since its been ages since i updated i decided to split it into two parts! :) Im sorry :(**

**I own this story, not harry potter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>JAMES POV<strong>

Different feelings were flooding through me. Anger, hurt, betrayal, annoyance. This was one of the worst fights we have had as a married couple. In the Wizarding world marriage means permanent. Forever. Through the good times and the bad. _Yeah bad times alright. _

How dare she?

_You said it first. _

But she agreed!

_You said it first._

I helped create Harry! Don't let her forget THAT!

_You said it first. _

'Oh shuttup' I muttered, slapping my head. Which didn't actually do anything than hurt. Whatever my "smart" brain said I was adamant: Her fault. Her bloody fault.

**LILY POV**

_That was low Lily. Low. _

I honestly don't care at the moment. He started it. He should apologize first.

_But you should be the greater person and apologize first. _

'Oh shuttup'

Even though I knew my brain had a point I was adamant: His fault. His bloody fault.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Mr and Mrs Potter watched the scene unfold which a frown on their face.

Mr Potter leaned over and whispered something in Mrs Potter's ear. A smile flickered across her face and she nodded, agreeing to whatever he said. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, stood up and left.

Mr Potter had a mysterious smile on his face as he too stood up and left, heading in the opposite direction.

**Lily's POV**

'Trouble in paradise it seems, literally.'

My head snapped around to look at the intruder and I saw the gentle form of Mrs Potter looming above me. I jumped to my feet and straightened out my shirt subconsciously. _What does she want? _

'Oh um hi! I… I don't know what you're talking about.' She smiled at my knowingly and tilted her head towards me.

'So you and James shouting at each other was just a friendly game hmm?' _Darn, she got me. _A blush crept to my cheeks.

She sat down on a log and patted the spot next to her, gesturing for me to sit down. I sat down and looked at her, waiting. Sensing my confusion, she began.

'We're not blind Lily. We know our son well and we know you too.' I felt another blush creep to my face; I was touched by her words.

She continued 'And we both, my husband and I know that you two are stubborn pigs.' _She's right. _

I nodded in agreement and giggled a bit. _Gosh, stop it you! I'm acting like some dumb 2__nd__ year. _

'But Lily, dear, there's no point of losing him over a petty argument! Well theres no point to losing him at all really.'

_There's no point of him existing. _

'Lily, I know that look. I know what youre thinking. But it will get better. My husband and I went through the exact same thing and looking back on it now it was a rather stupid thing to fight about it. And im sure you and James will do the exact same thing.'

I crossed my arms and looked up at her, raising my eyebrows in a questioning look.

'Well if you really want to hear about it, here goes:

**~0-0~ Flashback ~0-0~**

_It was in the middle of summer and Mr and Mrs Potter, a married couple of a month, were getting ready to go camping, the muggle way. Mrs Potter was once again going over the checklist, making sure they had everything. _

_'Matches?'_

_'Check'_

_'Clothes?'_

_'Check'_

_This went on for a while. Eventually the couple were satisfied and set off._

_~0-0~_

_Night had fallen and Mr and Mrs Potter were setting up for dinner._

_'May I have the matches please dear?' Called out Mrs Potter._

_'Uh… sure just let me go get them.' Mr Potter responded walking away to find the matches. After double checking each bag, Mr Potter still couldn't find the matches. He walked back over to his wife._

_'Darling, where did you put the matches?' Mrs Potter turned around to face him with a puzzled expression._

_'Um, I told YOU to pack them' she replied._

_'No… I asked YOU to pack them'_

_'Yes you did, but then I told you I didn't have time to pack them and that YOU had to pack them!' Mrs Potter voice raised menacingly._

_'You did not reply with that!'_

_'Did too.'_

_'Did not.'_

_'Did too.'_

_'Did NOT!' Mr Potter shouted at her, while he jumped up, his face red. Any other woman, or person, would have immediately stood down if he was giving them that stare, but no, not Mrs Potter. She stood up too, staring at him with a defiant face. There they both stood, mere inches away from each other. _

_'Fine'_

_'Fine'_

_'FINE'_

_'FINE!' And with that Mrs Potter stormed off in one direction, while Mr Potter charged off in the other direction. _

**~0-0~ Flashback ~0-0~**

'And that's it.' Concluded Mrs Potter. _That's it?_

'Well what happened next? You guys can't have just stayed like that, running away from each other forever…' She smiled at me.

'Well we both eventually needed somewhere to sleep so we both, grudgingly I tell you, went back to the tent. And well…' She blushed. _Oh no no no! I do NOT need to hear this!_

'Yes yes yes I get it!' I hurriedly cut her off. She laughed, the noise filling my ears with sweet melodic noise. _Why cant I laugh like that? I sound like a cross between a hyena and a pig when I laugh._

'Anyway, I'm just saying, even though it may seem like a big deal, in the future you'll look back and laugh, thinking to yourself: what drama queens we were! So why don't you go find that dopey husband of yours and make up huh?'

'Hmph' I flicked my hair over my shoulders and stood up with one mission.

_Make up with James._

_After I slap him of course. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yep the next part is gonna be all about James and his dad. Does anyone know what their names are? Or is it never stated? <strong>_

_**So umm wanna leave a review? Haha yes i know you do! Just press that little button down there :) Itll mean the world to me.**_

_**And yes i wont take as long to update next time.**_

_**Au revoir!**_


	10. Agree To Disagree Or not Part 2

**Yes, its me. I am still alive. Wow I honestly feel terrible about how ive let this story just slide...**_  
><em>

**But heres a new chapter and its almost my summer holidays so hopefully i will be able to write HEAPS then :)**

**I just realised about how bad my writing was in the first couple of chapters (yeah its not the greatest now but still...) so I was thinking of maybe rewriting some of this stuff. What do you guys think?**

**Anyway, ill stop blabbing on and ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, over at the boys side…<em>

The feeling of flying was amazing. The freedom it made you feel, that you were a bird, flying away from the world and its worries. It made you forget all your worries, all your doubts and just revel in the feeling of the wind streaming past your face, tussling up your hair and whipping around your clothes.

"Oi James! Come down here for a second!" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my father's voice shouting at me. _Erghh…_

I dived down and stopped right before I hit the ground, then slowly lowered myself down.

I stood up straight and stared at him. _I wonder what he wants… He never disrupts me when I'm flying! _

After a while, he still hadn't of said anything. _… okay then._

"Hey dad… you er… wanted something?" He shook himself out of his trance.

"Oh never mind that now, is that REALLY the Lightning Bolt 3000?"

"Erm yeah?" I replied uncertainly.

"How on EARTH did you get one of them? People are always using them all the time up here, and as soon as one gets taken back it gets snatched up straight away!" He replied excitedly, the smile taking years off his face.

"Wait you're meant to return them…?"

"James, are you telling me that you have kept this since the first night you were here?"

"Maybe…" But I'm quite sure the look on my face was enough to show my guilt. He stood there silently for a moment his eyes roaming all over my face. I had a sudden sense of déjà vu as I waited to be told off. But then…

"Oh who cares! Come on james, let your old man have a turn on that thing" And with that he snatched the broom out of my hand and took off.

_And people always thought he was the strict one out of my parents._

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

I started to run, trying to find James and his father. I could hear Mrs Potter behind me, struggling to keep up.

"There they are!" I whipped my head around to see where she was pointing. I followed her finger and found myself looking at 2 specks in the distance, one in the air while the other was running beneath that speck, like they were having a race.

"CHARLUS POTTER!" Mrs Potter screamed. The look in her eyes and her tone made me wonder how James was still as disobedient as he was. If I had a mother shout at me like that whenever I stepped over the line I would have learnt a long time ago never to do it again.

The two specks in the distance suddenly stopped moving and they just froze. I felt myself smirking. _Once again the women have struck fear in their hearts. _

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

"CHARLUS POTTER!" I heard my mum shriek and I froze, unable to move. I took a quick glance up at my father, riding on the broom above me. He too, was frozen. I started to slowly sneak away, figuring that my mum was only annoyed at my dad.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, look whos next to your mum". He whispered at me, trying not to move.

I strained my eyes trying to see who was there. As soon as I saw the mane of red hair flowing freely in the breeze I realised what my dad was talking about.

_Shit._

The slight movement behind be alerted me to my dad's presence. He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

As my mum and Lily got closer, the scarier looking they got. If it wasn't for my dad's hand on my shoulder I sure would have bolted by now.

_Okay James, cool calm and collected facial expression ACTIVATED. _My facial muscles then attempted to follow my thoughts but they didn't quite make it the whole way and I felt my face morph into a grimace.

Soon enough they arrived and blessed us with their lovely presence.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

It was rather funny seeing James's face. I could easily see through his erm… grimace to how scared he was. I didn't even wait for Mrs Potter to tell off her husband for whatever he did wrong, I just ran full speed at James. He put up his hands to cover his face and before I knew what I was doing I had batted them away and started kissing him full out.

Not just like a little peck. This was a full on make out session.

_This wasn't exactly what I was planning when I ran at him but oh well. _

He froze under my lips but soon enough he had wrapped his hands around my waist, lifting me up and twirling me around.

He put my down and gave me a questioning glance down at me. All I could do was shake my head and half-heartedly take a swing at his arm.

"Oh James, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said those things and they were rude and I didn't mean them and please forgive me?" I quickly babbled out. I saw a smirk appear on his face.

_Oh no…_

"Hmm… well this is a tough one isn't it? I really should have you grovelling at my feet for forgiveness. I mean you were rather rude weren't you? Hmmm…" He trailed off winking at me.

_Git._

All I could do was roll my eyes at him and reply with this:

"Oh come on James, you and I both know perfectly well that if I walk away now it'll be you who will be grovelling at my feet asking me to stay. And anyway, I think you ought to apologize as well."

"Well if you insist my Lily Pily." He then got down on both knees and cried out. "Oh PLEASE forgive me! My most beautiful queen, please find some mercy in your heart to forgive me and allow me back into your life. You are my light in the dark, my peanut butter to my jelly, my snitch to my quidditch, my treacle to my tart, my…" I cut him off before he really got into it.

_Like last time… _

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I silenced him with look. He shut up immediately.

"Oh come you insufferably, arrogant, big headed toe rag" I said fondly as I pulled him up. He wrapped one arm around my waist and we walked off towards the cliff, to once again watch our child.

"You know James, for a second back there I thought you were Sirius. You know with all your grovelling and other things…"

"Hmm?" I waited a moment to let my words sink in on him.

_3, 2, 1…_

"OI I DO NOT HAVE FLEAS!" He shouted indignantly. I patted him on the arm in a consoling manner.

"Ah don't worry, I know the perfect doggy treatment that will get rid of them" I carried on cheerily.

"What? Wait! No! I. DO. NOT. HAVE. FLEAS!" He moaned back at me.

"Whatever you say James," I nodded at him with a, hopefully, sympathetic look on my face and continued to drag him towards the cliffs.

_Ah revenge is sweet._

* * *

><p><strong>Charlus Potter POV<strong>

_Oh no you don't James! Get back here! Don't leave me here! _

As my wife was watching our son and his wife walk away towards the cliffs I saw my perfect escape opportunity. I slowly edged away before

"Not so fast Charlus". I cringed and turned to face her.

"Aww look at them! They're perfect for each other don't you think?" I cooed hoping to distract her. By the look on her face I did not think it was working.

"Well what did James think of the story you were meant to tell him? She started off sweetly enough.

_Shoot, she's onto me. _

"Well um… you see…" I trailed off uncertainly. She stood them, hip poised, tapping her toe.

"I'm waiting." The look on her face was so scary I just felt compelled to tell her the truth.

"I'm sorry! He was there with the broom and oh you know how much I love brooms and flying and quidditch and I couldn't help myself and I forgot all about it but see it worked out okay and we had some good father/son bonding time and that's good isn't it and oh look wasn't last night's dinner just fabulous and…" I just babbled on and on not even knowing what my mouth was spouting out.

"Hmph" Was all she said and she stalked off.

_Oh damn. _

When she was a couple of metres away she turned around and gestured me to follow.

"Come on! Why are you lagging behind like that? We have work to do." One thing about her is that she can never remain annoyed for too long, no matter how hard she tries.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay happy endings all around :) So as you may have been able to tell I was experimenting around with James's parents personalities so sorry if they have mood swings etc.<strong>

**Follow: lickyourkneecaps on tumblr for updates on this story.**

**And as always, please leave a review? The only reason i started writing this chapter again was because i got a lovely review today which gave me the push i needed to start writing again :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Well Then

**Hey guys codla here! My update was fairly quick this time dont you think? And just a warning i am not proud of this chapter whatsoever. It's boring, no humour and all the characters are just weird in here. But after rewriting it for about the 100000th time i decided just to post it and see what reaction i got...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

We watched the Dursleys deny Harry his letter for a couple of days. They went everywhere, up down and all around; to mangy old motels to long road trips.

_Honestly, why can't they just let Harry have his letter and be done with it? They are putting way to much effort into denying harry his letter and his rights. Sheesh, stubborn muggles._

The day before Harry's birthday we found him and the Dursleys rowing across the rough sea in an extremely stormy weather. They seemed to be headed towards a little shack in the middle of nowhere. All 4 occupants in the boat were getting cold and wet. _Not that I'm complaining about the Dursleys mind you… _

"Oh look at him! He's soaked through and shivering! My sister better fix him up when they get there". But we both knew it was highly unlikely.

After what seemed to be hours they finally arrived at the little shack in the middle of nowhere. Though now it seemed smaller, instead of bigger like most things do when you get closer. _Oh merlin's beard big whale, what the hell have you gotten yourself into? _I felt like slapping myself on the head many times at his stupidity.

The shack was filled with holes and leaks and all other home owners' worst nightmare. They all arrived inside and immediately Mr Whale and Mrs Horse start to fuss over mine whale, ignoring the other shivering human being in that "house".

"Oh yeah go ahead Petunia! Just ignore him, that's cool!" Lily shouted, losing her temper. I rubbed her back consolingly, hoping to calm her down and it seemed to have worked. She leant her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her, getting comfortable. It was going to be a long day and we weren't going to leave our sons side for a moment.

"**Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" **Vernon said cheerfully. He seemed to be in an excellent mood. Obviously he thought that nobody had a chance of delivering them post in the middle of nowhere. _He's probably right… _

A couple of hours later they decided it was time of bed. _Of course the parents get the big comfy double bed that if they were really generous they could have given to Dudley and Harry. Dudley got the sofa with a ton of blankets on the top of him. And what does Harry get? Oh of course! The floor with basically nothing shielding him from the elements. _

I felt a growl emit from the lovely lady beside me, her whole body vibrating from it.

"Shhh Lily" I soothingly comforted her. _Hmmm… let's tell her a joke!_

"Hey my precious Lily Flower, want to hear a joke?"

"Jamie, not particularly"

"HEY I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"And I told you not to call my Lily Flower!" _Well played my friend, well played. _

"Hmph. Anyway onto the joke: What did the farmer say to the other farmer?"

"I told you I didn't want to hear one! But fine then: I don't know James! What DID the farmer say to the other farmer?"

"We're both farmers!" By now I was rolling around on the ground in hysterics. Lily however was looking at me like I was a mutated alien.

"Right…" she said while slowly moving away from me.

Finally controlling my emotions I recovered, sitting up slowly and grinning at Lily. She rolled her eyes and put her attention back on Harry. _Ah there's the Lily we all know and love! _

I too turned my attention back on Harry. It seemed that the storm had picked up while he was sleeping. Or was he sleeping? I leaned in a bit further and realised his eyes were wide open. _I wonder if he can see us. Or is he thinking of us… or what? _

We sat there for hours, just watching him. I looked down at my watch and saw it was a minute till 31st of July. My little boys birthday.

I edged over to Lily and nudged her.

"Hey theres about 30 seconds left till his birthday. Want to start the countdown?" She nodded and we started.

"10

9

8

7 (by this point all our friends had noticed and decided to join in)

6

5

4

3

2

1" We all cheered and prepared to sing him Happy Birthday when a massive boom came from down below.

We all quickly looked down to see what was happening. Lily so fast she almost fell down, though thanks to my fast Quidditch reflexes I managed to catch her. Harry was sitting upright, staring at the shacks door. There was someone knocking to come in.

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahaha cliffie! (not really cause you all know what's going to happen but shh)<strong>

**Anyway only like 1 review for last chapter :( Come on guys, feed the author here! Im hungry D:**

**anyway **

**follow: lickyourkneecaps on tumblr for updates on the story**

**~ Codla**


End file.
